Los niños no saben
by Lila Negra
Summary: "El motivo por el que hay que cuidar de los niños es porque estos se confunden con facilidad. No pueden comprender. Se debe ser muy claro con ellos, muy específico. Haz esto, haz aquello... no basta. También debes decir: hazlo de este modo, con esta parte del cuerpo, en esta posición, con esta expresión. Y ellos... te malinterpretan." RoyxEd. Drabble. Roy's POV. Canonverse.


**Los niños no saben**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** RoyxEd. Mención de una relación entre un adulto y un preadolescente. No es un fanfic feliz.

 **Nota:** este fic participa del intercambio navideño organizado por la página de Facebook **Retos randoms de randoms fandoms** y está dedicado a mi "amistad invisible", **Sombra LN**. Esta persona había solicitado, entre otras cosas, un drabble del fandom de FMA con la pareja RoyxEd. En este caso, es sobre la versión animada del 2003, porque no había especificaciones en el pedido. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

El motivo por el que hay que cuidar de los niños es porque estos se confunden con facilidad. No entienden nada: no pueden comprender. Se debe ser muy claro con ellos, muy directo, muy específico. Haz esto, haz aquello… no basta. También debes decir: hazlo de este modo, con esta parte del cuerpo, en esta posición, con esta expresión. Y ellos te miran, todavía ingenuos, y malinterpretan. No importa cuánto se esfuerce uno, te malinterpretan.

Pensaba yo, sin embargo, por mi esperanza en lo humano, que él era distinto. Que él sabía. Y cuando se presentaba para entregar los informes, jamás tuve que decirle que se acercara un poco más. Jamás tuve que decirle qué hacer a continuación. Él sabía. Sabía el modo en que debía desviar los ojos, el modo en que debía sonrojarse, el modo en que debía gemir. El modo en que le debía doler.

No era nuestro ritual: era parte del todo. Es así como funciona este mundo. No tenía que ver con nosotros. Nos superaba. Todos cumplimos un papel aquí. Y él y yo nos aprendíamos nuestros guiones fervorosamente. Se recostaba sobre mi escritorio, se desvestía con un mínimo e indispensable pudor. Y yo le brindaba información, yo lo defendía de los oficiales superiores, yo lo alojaba y protegía a su hermanito. No, no era un intercambio equivalente. Eran hechos, nada más. La vida y la alquimia no son lo mismo. Si comparten algo, esto es su sinsentido profundo.

El profesionalismo consiste en conocer estas cuestiones. En respetarlas. Eso es la madurez, eso es la elegancia. Lo que es así, es así. Y esto es de lo que carecen los niños, ahora vengo a descubrirlo. Son hombres huérfanos de verdad, desprovistos de la luz de la lógica. Por lo tanto, ni aun la rutina aplastante, ni aun las formalidades huecas, ni aun las lecciones de la vida le permitieron ver que nosotros solo llevábamos adelante un acto natural, necesario en la cadena de acontecimientos, pero vacío de contenido en sí mismo. Tonto, tonto niño.

Ocurrió el día de la gran tormenta. Acudió, de improvisto, a mi domicilio. Lloraba como condenado y hablaba, torpe, simplón. Me explicó no sé qué cosas terribles. Yo adivinaba que no importaban, por lo que no malgasté mi atención. Hasta que pronunció la frase que no correspondía al contexto, hasta que relució el tópico más ajeno a nuestra circunstancia. Una oración tonta, propia de cuentos de hadas. Tuve que oírlo porque era inesperado.

"Te amo".

Sinceramente compadecido, lo llevé hasta un amplio sillón. Practicamos nuestro oficio, él con su constante carita anhelante, como si yo debiera decirle algo. Luego, viéndolo agitado y próximo al sueño, decidí enseñarle. En vista de que, en efecto, era un niño, era preciso que se le enseñara. Y le dije: Edward, los sentimientos no existen. No significan nada. Solo son palabras. Iba a proseguir, tenía toda una clase ya planeada en mi cabeza, pero sus ojos abiertos como abismos se desesperaron en decirme que era suficiente, que ahora comprendía; que ahora, por fin, de manera definitiva, era adulto.

Sonreí, aliviado. Es que los niños son tan ignorantes. ¡Pobres!

* * *

 _Primer borrador: sábado, 23 de junio de 2007_

 _Publicado: diciembre de 2017._


End file.
